Poise
by TenTenD
Summary: How much power can one person hold over another person? How much saw can one lover hold over another? And just about how much can one's decisions affect the happiness of another? There is always hope. There is always a happy ending. SoEul!Enjoy R&R.


A little tribute to the lovely SoEulmates.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul ran a hand through her hair, fixing her wild locks. She stared at her reflection, analyzing the reflection staring back at her. The woman in the mirror looked at her through warm chocolate eyes framed by long eyelashes. Her hands travelled down smoothing the dress' material, riding it of invisible creases. The wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand sparkled in the light, the glimmer catching Ga Eul's attention. She brought the ring closer to her eyes, examining its shape and decorations. It was a thin silver band with small diamonds plastered all along its length.<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat made her whirl around. In the doorway stood her husband dressed in an expensive black suit, with a white shirt underneath. His eyes roved over her feminine figure, taking in the way the soft pink silk wrapped over her curves. Aside from his eyes moving the rest of his face remained blank.

Months ago this reaction would've made Ga Eul sad. But that was a long time ago, when she was a young woman, fresh out of adolescence and she truly believed she'd get a happily ever after. At that age she though she'd find a forever lasting love. Childish fantasies about princes on white horses and a perfect world, they were waiting to be found by her. Just dreams, bittersweet imaginings.

Now that girl was gone, in her place was Ga Eul, a bit wiser and a little less in love. Ga Eul was truly a woman, inside and out. The girl of long ago was buried somewhere in the recess of her mind. In her head happiness was far gone, out of her reach. So she would have to make do with what was hers: her elevated status, a lavish life and a husband that had stopped loving her. Others would be happy to be in her place but she would give it all up if it meant her husband would love her. She had not married him for his money.

At first everything had been a dream, all the pieces fit in. They had been happy, so very happy. But then he started pulling away and shutting her out. And in the end she gave up, she stopped chasing after him and instead built a wall between him and herself. She ended up with a frozen heart just because he was being selfishly holding back.

Her mussing prevented Ga Eul from noticing that her husband had advanced and was standing right before her. His proximity made her take a step back, only to feel the cool smooth glassy surface of the mirror she had recently used. Her eyes instinctively shied away from his until he raised her chin and their eyes met again. Ga Eul tried to get away yet the man's hold on her only got stronger. It was to no avail that she tried her hardest to push him away. He didn't even budge, not even an inch.

"I love you." Came a whisper and his lips brushed the shell of her ear. The scent of his cologne made Ga Eul inhale deeply and her eyes closed in order to stop the tears from falling.

"You don't…can't love me." Her own whispery voice countered.

"I love you." This time it was said louder but still in a calm voice and his lips pulled hers in a sweet kiss. Not having the strength to resist Ga Eul wrapped her arms around his neck and rose on her tiptoes. Tears started coming down like a rainstorm but he didn't break the embrace or the kiss. Instead he held her tighter letting his wife use his shoulder as a support.

"I love you too. I still love you." Ga Eul's voice was muffled by his shoulder but he understood every word with perfect clarity. One of his arms unwrapped from around her waist and his hand came up to stroke her hair. "Yi Jeong-ah, do you know? Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think it's about as much as I love you."

"Don't push me away ever again." Her plea pulled at his heart. "I don't think I can stand it if you do."

"I don't think I can stand it if I do." Yi Jeong assured his wife. "I missed you so much."

"Not more than I missed you." Ga Eul replied smiling up at him.

Yi Jeong chuckled and smiled back at Ga Eul slowly breaking the hug. His arm however stayed connected to hers and pulled the woman after him in the middle of the room. Then he arranged them in a standard waltz position.

"What are you doing?" Ga Eul questioned.

"What does it look like? I am dancing with my wife. I promised to teach you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Out of the blue a song started playing. Ga Eul knew the song; it was their song. She smiled and followed Yi Jeong's lead. "Do you hear that love? They're playing our song."

"It's all about us." Yi Jeong beamed at the petite woman he was holding.

Ga Eul smiled lovingly. She was feeling so light, like she might be able to fly, as if any moment she would grow wings and take off. Though she thought that reaching the stars had no meaning when Yi Jeong was with her. What more could she wish for if she already had him, really had him here with her. She never wanted to let him go.

The couple happily danced around the room, twirling round and round in perfectly round circles, fingers entwined and identical smiles on their faces. Love was the most important thing, the most beautiful thing that could be shared. And Ga Eul wanted to share her love with Yi Jeong. She wanted to smile, laugh, cry and do all that she could with him. She truly wanted to believe that they were soul mates, the real thing.

* * *

><p>That would be all.<p>

Happy reading!


End file.
